One Good Day
by Queen of Cups
Summary: Spike's greatest wish comes true


**Disclaimer:** The usual stuff - characters not mine ... blah blah ... don't sue me okay? 

One Good Day

Spike looked down at Buffy and smiled. Tenderly he stroked her cheek. It had been wonderful, he felt better than even he could have imagined. The release when it came had been exquisite. He recalled the events of the previous night clearly. Nothing unusual... 

******** 

What an unsatisfactory night it had been. Other vampires avoided him totally now, and demons tended to eye him suspiciously these days. He tried to pick a fight in a demon bar downtown, but only succeeded in getting bounced. 

He watched the usual Friday night procession of underdressed teenagers heading for the Bronze. He hung around for a while, but there wasn't much happening. 

He was heading for home when he heard footsteps behind him. Assuming his "game face" he spun around, hoping to scare some cash out of someone at least. 

"Buffy" 

"Cut it out Spike, you don't scare me" 

Spike shook his head, resuming his normal features. 

"Sorry Buff, didn't realise it was you" 

"What are you trying to do anyway? Make me die laughing?" 

Spike inwardly winced at the insult, but externally he smiled. "Yeah, and it'll work one day" he replied. Then, turning on his heel, he strode away, his long black coat flaring out behind him. 

He reflected on his pain. Love. With the Slayer. It was a torture even Angelus would have baulked at. 

Back at his crypt, he turned on the TV. The screen flickered. Then went black. 

"Oh bollocks!" 

Spike looked at the power lead. The cable was slack. That would mean another trip to the Initiative caves to recouple it. He thumped the TV in aggravation. Why didn't architects ever design with the modern undead in mind? Would it have killed them to put in a power point? 

Disgusted, he stalked to the entrance of the labyrinth. Ducking his head he entered the dark tunnel. It took about a half hour to find the problem. The break was close to a ledge in the wall. There was a dead rat on the ground close by and the strong scent of burnt flesh in the air. Spike tut-tutted his irritation and kicked the rodent's corpse away from him. He flicked the main switch to off and repaired his handiwork. When he was done he turned the power back on again and headed for home. As he passed the cable, his head brushed against a wire hanging loosely overhead. He raked his hair with his fingers, making sure the style hadn't been disturbed. The base of his skull itched. He scratched absent-mindedly, and continued on his way. 

When he arrived back at the graveyard, he could see the Slayer and her little gang patrolling for newly-made vampires. He debated helping out then decided that she could undoubtedly manage without him. 

He tried to pass by without them spotting him, but no, that idiot Xander called out to him. He had got himself caught a way behind the others and unfortunately, Spike was the nearest to him. 

He marched over to the struggling pair and with one hand wrenched the newborn away from its prey. Immediately it sprang back up and attacked him. He threw it off, and it landed close to Xander again, who was still clutching his throat. 

"For Christs' sake, moron, stake it" he yelled 

The vampire lunged again. Spike struck out and felt his outflung fist strike flesh. 

Problem was, Xander had already recovered and dusted the vampire. Spike had hit through his target and struck Xander. 

"OW! Bloody hell!" The pain in Spike's head was greater than he was used to. It seemed to run all the way through his body. He fell on his knees, clutching the sides of his head. Then the pain was gone. Spike was surprised at how short-lived it had been. Maybe the chip recognised an accident when it saw one. Looking eastwards, Spike saw the sky quickening with the coming dawn. He headed for home. 

It was almost dusk. Spike had slept all day, something he hadn't done in almost a year. There was a tentative knock on his door. Buffy stood nervously regarding him. He invited her in, trying not to betray his surprise at seeing the object of his obsession knocking so shyly. 

She spoke rapidly. "Spike, I know I've been a bitch. I'm sorry. I never meant to be. I was just confused. I understand now. I wanted to tell you ... I really care for you. I've been wanting this for so long..." 

"Oh, so have I my love" Spike held her beautiful face in his hands and felt joy surging through him. At last! 

******* 

Spike left Buffy's side for a moment. He stood in his doorway, watching the last rays of the dying sun turn the sky blood-red. Too weak to do him harm, they warmed his cold flesh and made it tingle pleasantly. He thought about his love. She would never know how wonderful she had made him feel. 

"Was it good for you too, darling?" 

He looked down at the motionless figure of the Slayer. She lay on her stomach, but her head was twisted fully 180 degrees and her sightless eyes stared up at him. Grinning, he picked up his coat and shrugged it on. It was going to be a busy night. People to see, things to do... 

He glanced over at his TV set. Just a minor short-circuit. No harm done. 

No harm at all ... 

~end 


End file.
